Anything For Love
by Dreamer462
Summary: Angelina Johnson is going crazy trying to figure out how to get Fred Weasley’s attention, he only seems to notice her when she’s either buying one of his joke shop items or about to get hit by a bludger. So she joins up with Katie to win the Weasley T
1. The Plan

Disclaimer:  Yep, I'm J.K. Rowling and I have all this money, a big house, and a _real_ story I need to write, but I like to write fanfiction on my spare time because I hate writing my story and I feel like making everyone wait another three years for my next book to come out… or maybe I'll make it four just because I can.  (Let's just hope that's not _really how J.K. Rowling feels!  Oh, and I was being sarcastic…I don't own anything!)  _

Full Summary:  Angelina Johnson is going crazy trying to figure out how to get Fred Weasley's attention, he only seems to notice her when she's either buying one of his joke shop items or about to get hit by a bludger.  She's sick of being in love with someone who doesn't love her back so she joins up with Katie to win the Weasley Twin's hearts!

A/N:  I'm only planning on making this 5-10 chapters long... just to let you know!  It might change though… depends on what direction I decide to go in!  Oh, and it takes place in their 7th year…

Chapter 1

The Plan

          Angelina stared out the window of the History of Magic classroom.  The snow was falling heavily, and the grounds of Hogwarts were sheeted with a soft blanket of newly lain snow, making it look crisp and powdery.  She let out a huge sigh before glancing at her wrist watch, 4:56… four minutes of class left.  She let her eyes drift around the classroom until they rested on one of the boys with bright red hair, the one that had his head in his arms and had loud snores coming out of his mouth.  She looked up at Professor Binns, but he didn't seem to notice that Fred Weasley was asleep, or that George was laughing very loudly and very obnoxiously at his twin brother.  But, then again, did Binns ever notice his student's sleeping or being obnoxious?  

          "And Brusealla the Barbarian was very savage and killed anyone in the most horrible ways she could think of, she once killed a wizard by cutting him so many times with a piece of paper that he bleed to death-"  Binns went on in his usual boring tone.  Angelina decided he wasn't saying anything important and went back to gazing at Fred. 

Ever since first year she'd been amazed by how talented, clever, and funny the twins were, Fred more then George for some odd reason.  It wasn't until second year that she'd realized she actually _liked _him as more then a friend; that was when they'd both gotten on the Quidditch team and had spent more time together.  But they'd never actually been _close_, Fred had always wanted to hang out with George and Lee more then he did with Angelina, Alica, and Katie.  She remembered when she'd gone to the Yule Ball with him in sixth year, that had been one of the funnest nights in her life, but after the ball Fred hadn't talked to her about anything besides the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Quidditch.  

          "And I'm afraid we'll need to end this class, a roll of parchment due on Brusealla the Barbarian is due on Monday."  Binns announced.  Suddenly everyone seemed to wake up and began collecting their things.  Angelina stood up and gathered her books before walking toward the door.  

          "Oy!  Angelina!"  Her heart skipped a beat as she whirled around to see Fred coming up behind her, George following along with Lee. 

          "Yes?"  She asked in what she hoped was a casual voice.

          "I, uh, I was…er… do… did you get any notes in that class?  I was…erm… asleep and was wondering if I could borrow yours." Fred asked scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, his eyes set on the floor in front of him.  Angelina felt her hopes fall, but now she had something else to add to the list besides only talking to her about Quidditch and jokes… now he talked to her about schoolwork!

          "Yeah, sure."  Angelina murmured as she took out a piece of parchment and handed it to him.  "If you could give it back to me tomorrow, that would be great… I'll need it to do my homework." 

          "Yeah…ok."  Fred nodded as he took the parchment and placed it in one of his books.  "Thanks."

          "Your welcome, Fred." She smiled half-heartedly before heading off down the hall.

          "Wait!  Angelina!"  Her heart stopped and she turned around to face him again.

          "I was wondering if…um…you see….your shoes untied."  Fred muttered his face turning red which clashed horribly with his red hair.  

          "Oh, thanks, Fred."  Angelina responded a sense of lackluster in her voice.  George and Lee began to snicker as they passed Angelina, Fred following his face still bright red.  She watched them walk away before glancing down at her feet…her shoelaces still in perfect bows.  

~*~*~*~

          "What's wrong Angelina?"  Katie called from her seat in front of the fire as Angelina walked into the common room.  She glanced around, checking to see if Fred was there, but he wasn't.  She walked over to Katie and took the chair next to her before letting out a loud sigh.  

          "Why can't he notice me?  Why does he always think of me as a friend and no more?  Why, why, why?"  Angelina let out as she put her hands on her face and began to shake it violently.

          "Whoa!  Slow down Angelina, slow down!  Now start from the beginning and tell me exactly who and what you're talking about."  Katie instructed.  Angelina scrutinized her suspiciously before deciding she'd tell her what she'd never told anyone before.  After all, Katie had told her when she'd had a crush on Cedric Diggory in the past… although who _hadn't had a crush on Cedric?_

          "It's Fred."  Angelina admitted.

          "And what did this _Fred do?"  Katie inquired a sparkle of mirth in her eyes._

          "Come on Katie, I'm being serious!"  Angelina said raising her shoulders roughly.  

          "Ok, now what about Fred?"  Katie asked a more sincere expression on her face.  Angelina leaned toward Katie, not wanting anyone else to hear.

          "Well…I sort of like him,"  Angelina whispered.

          "Of course!  Everybody likes Fred; he's a really neat person."  Katie exclaimed rolling her eyes.

          "Katie!  You _know_ what I mean."  Angelina said fiercely.

          "Yeah, I know… I guess we're in the same boat."  Katie sighed.  Angelina recoiled; Katie didn't mean she liked him too?  Did she?  

          "Katie… since when did you start to like Fred?"  Angelina asked curiously.  Katie shook her head, a smile spreading across her face.

          "Not Fred, _George!"  Katie giggled.  _

          "You like George!"  Angelina grinned in surprise.  But actually, once she thought about it, it made perfect sense.

          "Theirs just something about those Weasley boys…must be the red hair."  Katie beamed.  

          "Yeah, but the thing is Fred never notices me… I mean he _notices _me but he doesn't _notice _me… in a romantic way I mean."  Angelina explained.

          "Oh the horrors of liking a Weasley."  Katie said throwing her hand on her forehead and falling back onto the couch dramatically.  "They're just so thick when it comes to us girls."  Angelina nodded her agreement as Katie sat up a sly grin on her face. 

          "What?"  Angelina asked sure she wasn't going to like whatever hair brained idea was going through her friends mind.  

          "Well… what do you think about maybe…_showing them what there missing… being so obvious that they'll _have _to realize we like them?"  Katie suggested her eyes alight with zest._

          "I'm not following you."  Angelina admitted a perplexed look upon her face.

          "What if we were to show them that we liked them without actually _telling _them?"  Katie's eyebrows rose with excitement.

          "Katie… that's impossible!"  Angelina cried.  

          "Not exactly…  I think I have a plan… and it could work… Infact it's an overstatement to call it a plan, it's really just a… well it's not plan."  Katie announced.

          "What is it?"  Angelina asked immediately regretting her words.  

          "Well, all we have to do is just flirt like crazy with them!"  Katie grinned cheerfully.

          "What!  Katie, I'm not exactly the kind of girl who _flirts like crazy."  Angelina sighed._

          "Oh yes you will be!"  Katie smirked before grabbing Angelina's hand and dragging her up the stairs and into the girl's dormitory.

~*~*~*~

          "Good going Fred, I think if you keep that up you'll be 60 before you actually ask her out!"  George grinned at his twin brother as they headed down a hallway that led to the Great Hall.

          "Bug of George."  Fred growled irritably. 

          "Cheer up Freddy old boy, I'm sure she'll have fun tying her already tied shoelaces."  George said clapping Fred on the shoulder.

          "Why couldn't I just blurt it out?  Why did I need to make a fool of myself?  How can she be so pretty that I forget what I'm going to say and get all embarrassed around her?  I don't know any _other girl that can do that so why can she?"  Fred demanded._

          "Forge, calm down, it's just Angelina."  George grinned.  

          "But that's just it!  It's not _just Angelina _anymore!  It's like… I dunno, weird."  Fred announced.

          "Ahh, young Fred here has finally discovered the strange species called girls."  George said.

          "Shut up Georgie."  Fred muttered.  "At least I've discovered them; you're still too thick to realize that they exist."

          "Hey!"  George exclaimed.  "I think I know they exist!  After all, I've notice Katie's been looking particularly foxy this year." 

          "What are you talking about Gred; she looks the same as she did last year… and the year before, and the year before that."  Fred grinned at his twin.

          "No she doesn't!"  George said defensively.

          "Georgina old chap, I think we're in the same boat."  Fred grinned as they entered the Great Hall 50 minutes early for dinner.

~*~*~*~

A/N:  What do you think?  Please review!


	2. The Plan In Action

**Disclaimer:  In Sunday school I learned not to lie so I must admit…I am not J.K. Rowling…although I wouldn't mind it if I was…**

**A/N:  I'm really sorry for not posting this sooner.  There really is no excuse for how long I waited to put this up.  But don't worry; I hope to have new chapters up MUCH sooner in the future!**

**A/N2: Hugs to all who reviewed!  You really made my day!  Sorry about the Katie and George thing if you don't like it… I just always saw them together…   **

Chapter 2

          "Forge mate, I think we're early for dinner."  George stated the obvious as they walked farther into the Great Hall. 

          "Hate to break it to you Georgina, but we _wanted_ to come here early… now you go get the Varina and I'll get the Strune poison."  Fred instructed heading toward the far side of the Hall where he knew there was a passageway leading to the Potions classroom down in the dungeons.  He took out his wand, making sure nobody was around, before pointing it at a seemingly small mouse hole.  "_Fringinail!_"  He muttered and the mouse hole grew slowly big enough for a large person to fit inside.  He crawled in as the hole shrunk, and started down the stone stair case. 

          The small stair case was hardly ever used and everything from the steps to the torch holders were covered in a thick layer of dust.  The stairs winded downward in a spiral so that they didn't take up too much room.  Fred grinned as he came to another mouse hole and murmured the same incantation before it sprung to full size and he tip-toed out into the potions masters' secret stash of potions ingredients.  There was every ingredient you could thing of, from frogs brains to wolfsbane.  He swiftly went over to the cupboard labeled _Poison_.  Fred opened the door and peered inside, his eyes coasting around until they rested on a beaker full of reddish liquid.  He carefully pulled it out and placed it on the floor before taking a small, clean butterbeer bottle out of the bag he had been given for his and George's birthday.  He cautiously poured a few drops of the Strune poison into the butterbeer bottle before capping the bottle and stashing it into his bag.  Then he situated the beaker back in its place and turned toward the mouse hole.  He opened it before heading up the stairs and back toward the Great Hall. 

          "Katie, what in the world are you talking about?  I can't _flirt _with Fred!  He'd be scared out of his wits!"  Angelina exclaimed as she sat back on her bed.  Katie gave her an 'I don't think so' kind of look from her spot on the desk.

          "Angelina, any man would be thrilled to have a girl like you flirt with them…besides, it's not that big of a deal.  Flirting isn't _bad _or anything, people do it all the time!"  Katie explained.  "Besides, you _do _want him to notice you, _don't _you?"

          "Well yes, but… I dunno…"  Angelina sighed pathetically.

          "Angelina, this is your last year at school. You can make a fool of yourself and do whatever you want because _no one really cares_ how you act.  Me, I still have another year of school, if anyone should be worried it should be me."  Katie said a sense of pleading in her voice.  Angelina considered her, she did have a point. 

          "Ok."  Angelina agreed softly.  "But if I make a fool of myself I'll be blaming it _all _on you, ok?"

          "Great!"  Katie grinned excitedly.  "But Angelina… just one more thing."

          "What?"  She groaned.

          "You need to wear you hair down or… just not in a ponytail all the time.  And you need to wear more makeup."

          "What are you?  An image consultant?"  Angelina demanded.

          "Sorry, I was just _suggesting_."  Katie said quickly.  Angelina glanced at her reflection in the mirror.  Maybe she should take Katie's advice… after all maybe Fred would like her better that way.   

          "Fine, but you'll have to do my hair."  Angelina announced.

          "Sure."  Katie grinned happily. "Who knows, maybe I _should _become an image consultant when I graduate!"  Angelina rolled her eyes at this.

          "Come on, we have Quidditch practice in 15 minutes."  Angelina muttered as she stood up and grabbed her broom.  Katie nodded before leaving the dormitory for her's.

          "Got the Varina?"  Fred asked his twin as they exited the Great Hall. 

          "Right here."  George grinned holding up a small bag.

          "You actually did something good for once Gred, I'm so proud."  Fred said with surprise in his voice.

          "I know, I'm just so happy with myself."  George announced whipping an invisible tear away as they headed toward the Gryffindor Common room.  He came to a sudden halt cause Fred to run into him.

          "Come on George, don't just stand there!"  Fred exclaimed before following George's gaze toward the three girls coming down the stairs. 

          Katie and Angelina both glanced at each other as they spotted Fred and George at the bottom of the staircase. 

          "Remember… act cool."  Katie whispered to Angelina.

          "R-right… of course."  Angelina nodded. 

          "Hey!"  Katie greeted Fred and George as they got to the bottom of the staircase.

          "Hello… where are you guys going?"  George asked curiously.

          "Quidditch practice… why _else _would we be wearing our robes?"  Alica Spinnet pointed out, rolling her eyes.

          "Er… right."  George nodded.  Katie caught Angelina's eye and nodded toward the twins.

          "Um… so Fred…um… what are you doing for Christmas?"  Angelina said sloppily. 

          "Going home."  Fred shrugged. 

          "Really?  Me too!  Well, I mean not to _your _home obviously, I mean I'm going to _my _home."  Angelina babbled. 

          "Yeah."  Fred nodded uncomfortably. 

          "Um… I like your shirt… it's really neat."  Angelina commented.

          "Thanks."  Fred said unsurely.

          "Is it new?"  She asked curiously.

          "No… I've had it since last Christmas… George has one too, see?  Except his has a G."  Fred told her pointing the George.

          "Oh, well they're really nice."  Katie commented.

          "Thanks."  Fred said looking from Angelina to Katie. 

          "So why weren't you in the common room?"  Katie asked George.

          "Secret."  George grinned devilishly.

          "You can tell me."  Katie smiled taking a step closer to George.

          "Nope, that's confidential."  George nodded proudly. 

          "Those are really nice shoes Fred, where'd you get them?"  Angelina inquired nervously.

          "Dunno… their George's."  Fred replied simply.

          "That's funny!"

          "It is?"  Fred asked surprised.

          "Well, I mean it's funny that you and George have the same foot size… but then again you would because your… um… twins."  Angelina finished.  She could feel her face turning bright red.

          "Uh-huh."  Fred nodded raising his eyebrow.

          "Well, no, actually it's not funny."  Angelina said quickly.  "Um, Katie, I-I think we better get to practice…now!"  Angelina frowned before practically running out of the building.  Katie and Alice quickly followed her out of Hogwarts and down to the Quidditch pitch. 

          "That was, without a doubt, the most embarrassing thing I've _ever _done in my _whole entire_ life!"  Angelina burst out once Katie and Alica had entered into the locker room. 

          "Wait; hold up a minute… what's going on?"  Alica inquired.

          "Come on, you can't be that thick." Angelina exclaimed.  Alica crossed her arms and leaned back against the locker room wall.

          "Spill."

          "Ok, well I know it's kind of stupid but I really kind of like Fred and Katie likes George and we came up with this hair-brained idea that will never work in a million years because I… I just can't do it!  I freeze whenever he's around and I can't breath much less talk like a normal person.  I mean it wasn't this bad last year, was it?"  Angelina frowned slightly.

          "What a surprise."  Alica said sarcastically.  "And let me guess, your 'hair-brained idea' was to flirt with them?" 

          "Is it that obvious?"  Angelina gaped. 

          "Not really, but I know where your coming from."  Alica smiled.

          "What do you mean you know were we're coming from?"  Katie demanded.

          "Well…"  Alica sighed scanning the locker room to make sure no one was listening.  "I… I _kind of_ like Lee." 

          "What?"  Angelina and Katie exclaimed in unison. 

          "Yeah, no big deal."  Alica shrugged.

          "Alica!  I had no idea!  Why didn't you tell us?"  Katie questioned.

          "Well, I didn't think it was important."  Alica shrugged again.  "It's not like he likes me back or anything."

          "Oh, but Lee actually _notices _you!  I mean, he doesn't just see you as a future customer for his joke shop!"  Angelina pointed out. 

          "Fred and George are just intensely thick, don't worry, they'll figure it out… someday."  Alica smiled reassuringly.

          "Alica, how about you help us out with Fred and George and we'll help you out with Lee… you know like drop small hints or comment on how particularly pretty we look today, even if we look horrendous, stuff like that."  Katie proposed. 

          "Sure."  Alica nodded, "you got yourself a deal."

          "Good!"  Katie exclaimed.  "Let's go play Quidditch!"

**A/N:  I know, you'd think it would be longer after this long wait.  Sorry!  And remember… please review!  **


End file.
